Inuyasha's Game
by The-Gamer-00
Summary: A young Inuyasha discovers he has odd Gamer Powers shortly after his mother dies. During trying to catch some food he comes across the Northern Castle and his family. Sesshomaru had brought his father back to life with his sword but was annoyed when his father says they are taking the young pup in. He's even more annoyed when the pup seems to have taken to him.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone turned as a Inu Hanyou came into view sniffing the ground as he walked. Everyone knew right away that it was their Lord Inuyasha.

"Go get Lord Inutaisho." the General of the Guards hissed to one of his men. The man ran off at once. "Spread word to just observe the child."

Inuyasha was tired and hungry where had that stupid rabbit got to? He couldn't believe he'd lost it! How weak was he? This stupid game thingy had said he could be a powerful demon if he did what it said.

**Tracking-1 **

Inuyasha finally caught the rabbits scent he saw it. He got low to the ground and snuck forward a bit.

**Scent-1**

**Sense-1 **

**Stealth-1 **

He pounced on the rabbit killing it with his claws in and instant. He was shocked when the rabbit vanished and was suddenly looking at it's pelt and meat. His mouth watered at the meat and he picked it up with his mouth. There was money too. A little coin. They vanished suddenly.

**The Rabbit Pelt and yen have been put in your inventory to get to them say Inventory. **

Inuyasha suddenly jumped back eyes wide as he was suddenly looking at three full grown dog demons. He sniffed, his meat still hanging from his mouth, two smelled like pack. He'd smelled one before a long time ago.

"It's okay, Inuyasha." The biggest Dog Demon said, softly. "It's okay. Don't be scared. We wont hurt you." The man knelt down and gently rubbed his hand between Inuyasha's ears. Inuyasha liked that and leaned into the touch. This man was pack! This man was Alpha. Yes, he was safe with Alpha. Alpha would take care of him now. "That's right, Inuyasha. Good."

He picked Inuyasha up and stood himself. Inuyasha looked up at him with big golden eyes.

"Oh, did you catch this and kill it yourself, Inuyasha?" Taisho asked. Knowing the answer he'd seen the boy do it. Inuyasha nodded happily meat still hanging from his mouth. "Well, go ahead and eat it then."

Inuyasha's eyes lit up and he took hold of the meat with hls hand and began eating. It was the first time in a very long time that he'd had meat.

"How old is the hanyou?" Inukimi wondered, looking at her husband.

"He'd be ten now." Taisho said, softly.

"If the Hanyou's mother is dead I am not bringing her back." Sesshomaru informed right up front.

Inuyasha looked at the other and nodded his head.

"Your mother is dead?" Sesshomaru clarified.

Inuyasha nodded tears filling his big golden eyes. He hadn't been able to protect her. He'd been too weak. He'd run when she'd told him too and the demons had chased him but he'd escaped and hidden. After that he'd gone back and found her. He'd buried her and waited at her grave for three days before this Gamer thingy had asked him if he'd wanted to be strong. So strong that he could protect himself and those he loved. He'd said yes and had ended up here. It was confusing. He sniffed the other then jumped to his shoulder and sniffed again.

**Jumping-1 **

He liked this ones smell. Having finished his meat he liked this one's check with his small pink tongue and rubbed against him.

Taisho smiled though he could tell the seemingly emotionless Sesshomaru was annoyed.

"Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked at his Alpha. "I am your father Taisho. That is your brother Sesshomaru and this is Inukimi." Inu jumped to the ground in front of the woman and sniffed her. She smelled nice. He rubbed against her legs then sat and rubbed his head against her leg.

Inukimi watched without any disdain in her at all. This was a puppy a lost puppy who needed help. But then this was also her husbands bastard child. Her motherly instincts won out and she scratched the Hanyou's head between his ears. He gave her a big grin before jumping back on to Sesshomaru's shoulder and rubbing his head against the elder demon's cheek.

"It is annoying me, Father." Sesshomaru finally said.

"Be nice, Sesshomaru." Taisho scolded softly. He scooped the child in to his arm. "Come, Inuyasha, it is time for dinner."

Inuyasha cocked his head to the side. When his mother had said dinner he'd gotten fed a bit. But he'd gone a long time without dinner before the end.

* * *

Inuyasha stared at the big table with cushions around it he wondered which one he was supposed to sit on. When he saw Sessho sit he rushed to the pillow next to him and sat on his hunches. If he'd had a tail it would be wagging. He bounced up and down. He was going to get food! He hoped there was meat.

Taisho chuckled a bit as he and Inukimi sat. He motioned to the cook and someone brought out dinner for the four of them. It became clear that Inuyasha didn't have any table manors.

"Inuyasha, why don't you watch how Sesshomaru eats and try to copy him."

Inuyasha did.

**Observe-1**

Inuyasha tried to copy his Sessho as he ate.

**Table Manners-1 **

Inuyasha was so happy to be full. He yawned and climbed into Sessho's lap. He curled up and was soon fast asleep.

Sesshomaru was shocked and annoyed by the pup's daring.

"It seems he's already taken a liking to you, Sesshomaru." Inukimi teased her son.

"This is rathr annoying." Sesshomaru stated looking at his father whom he'd bought back shortly after the man had been killed.

"He recognizes us as pack." Taisho said more to himself. "I did not think he would."

* * *

When Inuyasha woke up the next morning people tried to make him take a bath. He managed to escape them and track Sessho's scent to the older demons room. He got inside and jumped up on the bed. He curled up next to Sesshomaru and pulled his tail around him. He happily fell back to sleep.

The castle was in chaos and the Lord Inutaisho was not pleased. In fact he was furious with the nannies for losing his youngest son.

Sesshomaru was annoyed. Beyond annoyed. Here he was answering his brothers questions about why the little demon needed a bath as he bathed with the brat. Then he had to answer questions about why the little demon needed to brush his hair instead of just running his claws through it. Then it was questions about where his Fire-Rat clothes were. Finally they were both dressed and Sesshomaru was able to go to breakfast.

Everyone watched as Sesshomaru entered the dinning hall with Inuyasha trotting behind him.

"Have you had Inuyasha this entire time, Sesshomaru?" Taisho asked, finally calm.

"This Sesshomaru found him in my bed." Sesshomaru replied, "He said the "Mean Ladies" were trying to drown him. This Sesshomaru has bathed him, brushed his hair, and dressed him."

"Thank you, Sesshomaru." Taisho chuckled then looked down at Inuyasha who had his hand in his mouth and was drooling. He knew the signs of a loose fang. Inuyasha also had hold of Sesshomaru's tail.

They ate breakfast together as a family.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sessho, will you play wif me?" Inuyasha asked, chasing his brother and taking hold of his tail after breakfast. "Please?"

"I am busy." Sesshomaru replied.

"Please, Sessho?" Inuyasha whimpered.

"No."

Inuyasha's ears laid flat on his head but he didn't let go of this brother's tail and trotted along with him.

"Let's jump in trees, Sessho," Inuyasha suggested.

"No." Sesshomaru answered.

"Let's hunt rabbits, Sessho," Inuyasha said, bouncing a bit, his hand in his mouth. "Catch lots of meat!"

"No."

Inuyasha frowned wondering what Sessho could be doing that he didn't want to play with him. Maybe he could do it too!

"Then I'll play what Sessho wants to play!" Inuyasha declared.

"I'm not playing I'm training. "

"Then I will train with Sessho!" Inuyasha declared. "So what are we going to train, Sessho? Is training fun, Sessho? Are we going to train Tracking? Come on, Sessho what are training?"

Inutaisho was amused, to say the least.

Sesshomaru chose to ignore his younger brother whom he noted was not letting go of his tail. He went out to the grounds and began training his sword.

"Oh," Inuyasha said, sitting on his haunches watching. After a few moments, he picked up a stick and began copying Sesshomaru's movements.

**You acquired a weapon!**

**Pointy Stick Obtained! **

People all around were cooing about how cute Inuyasha was.

Inuyasha followed his brother's movements the best he could. He would show Sessho that he could train too.

It became clear to anyone watching that Inuyasha was dedicating himself to training the best he could and matching Sesshomaru's movements and stances.

* * *

All-day long Inuyasha tailed after Sesshomaru and tried to learn what he was learning. He quickly learned that it was hard and he didn't understand most of it but he tried. His mother had taught him how to read but he couldn't read most of these big words that Sessho was reading. He frowned hard at the book in front of him and tried to sound out the words like his mother had taught him. His book had been replaced by another one that was a little easier for him to read.

**Reading-3**

Inuyasha frowned at the book in his hands why was this so hard?

"Give it here, Inuyasha, I'll get you a different one," Inukimi said, at dinner that night. "Really, what were the servants thinking to give you such a hard book?"

"NO!" Inuyasha snapped, "I will find out why the Miko chased the Kit!"

Taisho had to stop himself from laughing.

"Very well, Inuyasha but we don't read at the table." he said, "Put the book down and eat. You may read before bathtime."

"Okay." Inuyasha nodded and set his book down. "MEAT!"

Inuyasha did his best to use his best manners like Sessho.

* * *

Inuyasha jumped happily into the hot spring that night. He laughed as he surfaced between his brother and father.

"Sessho, can we train tomorrow too?" Inuyasha asked. "I wanna learn how to swordfight like Sessho!"

"We'll have to get you a sword then," Taisho said.

"This Sesshomaru trains most days." Sesshomaru informed. "You were not so annoying today but if you get annoying I will not allow you to train with me anymore."

"Okay!" Inuyasha said, happily. He relaxed in the water. "I like baths here!"

"Then let your nannies bath you from now on." Sesshomaru stated. "This Sesshomaru baths every night and every morning."

Inuyasha's eyes got big.

"What if they hurt my ears and head when they brush my hair?" Inuyasha asked in a small voice.

"Then you tell them." Taisho answered. "If they continue to hurt you then you tell me and I will correct them."

"Okay!" Inuyasha said.

He washed, himself like Sesshomaru had this morning. He could tell that Taisho and Sesshomaru approved. He liked that.

"Where is the mama inu?" Inuyasha asked as they got out of the bath and dried off. He got in his new pjs. "Does the mama inu not bathe?"

"Inukimi has her own bath because she is a female inu and we are male inu." Taisho informed.

He couldn't wait to tell his mate that Inuyasha was referring to her as Mama Inu already.

* * *

Inuyasha flinched when his nanny brushed his hair.

"You are hurting my ears." He told her.

She blinked at him and stopped. Then began again gentler this time.

"I'm sorry, my Prince I am trying not to hurt you but you have a lot of tangles. It will take some time to get them all out but when I do it won't hurt to brush your hair." she tried to explain when he flinched again. "you have such pretty hair, my Prince."

Inuyasha smiled up at her.

The nanny walked him to breakfast and put him in his spot. Then got her knees and bowed to Taisho.

"I am sorry for hurting the Prince's ears while brushing his hair!" she cried, "His hair is so knotted! I will try to do better in the future!"

Taisho acknowledged her and sent her away. It was clear to see that Inuyasha's hair was still very knotted but it did look better.

"Nanny says that I have pretty hair!" Inuyasha bragged as he used his best table manners to eat.

Inukimi actually smiled at him.

"Does the Mama Inu train too?!" Inuyasha asked suddenly, as breakfast came to an end.

"I train differently than you do, Inuyasha." she explained. "But you will see me later for your reading lessons. You do want to find out why the Miko chased the Kit don't you?"

"Yes, I do!" Inuyasha said, eagerly. "But I think I thought of the answer last night!"

"and what did you come up with?" she wondered.

"The Miko chased it because it turned into that Monk that she liked." Inuyasha said, "The Miko wants the Monk back so she chased the Kit!"

bFor coming up with the right answer before finishing the book, +1 INT/b

"You'll have to read and find out."

All three adult Inu were shocked that Inuyasha had figured the answer out.

* * *

Inuyasha trained with his stick because he didn't have a real sword yet. It was at lunch when his fang came out. It came out right in his Daikon. He got it out and tossed it on to the blanket he was sitting on and began eating his Daikon again. He really loved Daikon he'd forgotten that.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and picked up the fang. He could tell that it was weak from his teeth not being taken care of properly. He was sure that it would make a starter blade at least. He would pass it off to his mother to give to his father while he did paperwork and read today.

Inuyasha sat in Mama Inu's lap getting a reading lesson after lunch. He wanted to know if he was right about the Miko chasing the Kit. He'd already forgotten that his screen had told him he was. He found out that he liked Mama Inu teaching him better than he liked his mother teaching him because she was more patient and didn't scold him for stumbling over words.

"Why are you scared to read, little inu?" Inukimi asked.

"Mother said, "Inuyasha, you are ten-years-old you should be able to read better than this by now. I was reading the family scrolls by your age." She was always saying that." Inuyasha explained.

Inukimi agreed that he should be farther along in his reading but she suddenly sure that it was the woman's teaching methods. She'd seen that Inuyasha learned quickly as she'd watched his training these last two days.

"We'll have your reading where you should be very quickly, Inuyasha." she promised.

"When I do get that good, will you still read with me, Mama Inu?" Inuyasha asked blushing. "You have a pretty voice."

Inukimi was shocked but actually hugged Inuyasha and promised.


End file.
